Why?
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sam has been asking why for years. Bobby wished that he had the answer.


Why

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sam has been asking why for years. Bobby wished that he had the answer.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Bobby could tell you the first moment that he met the boys. Their daddy dropped them off during some hunt in near the Canadian border. He protested, of course. That never did much good. He watched as Dean was busy dragging their bags and listening to John's orders about being good and taking care of his brother. The youngest…well…he was asking the dreadful question that have plagued parents for years.

The Why question.

Why are we here?

Why are you going?

Why are so many cars in the yard?

Why…why…why…

A part of him thought they were very good questions. But John didn't want to hear it. He set the youngest in front of him.

"Bobby…this is Sam," John said.

Sam looked up to him with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Bobby," Sam said.

"Hello, Sam." He said.

The boy smiled just a little.

"Why do you have so many cars in your yard? Do you collect them? Why are your dogs by the fence? Are they lonely? Do you have Lucky Charms?" Sam asked.

He stared at the boy and started to laugh.

-SPNSPN-

Over the years, the why question didn't really change. Sam just thought of better ways to ask. He was just entering into the phrase that he was figuring out what his daddy and Dean were really doing before he and John had their falling out. He heard about their hunts through the grapevine. He also heard that Sam went off to college. He was glad that one of those boys got out of the life.

In Sam's honor, he rose his beer bottle and mumbled a good luck and a pray.

He had a feeling that he was going to need it.

-SPNSPN-

He hated it when he was right.

Those boys stumbled onto his doorstep years later.

They were asking about a demon and their daddy.

He knew that he should have put that buck shot in John's ass when he had the chance. He looked over the boys and find that those boys have gotten big. Dean was still a man who followed orders but became a smart ass in the progress. Sam became a blood hound…diving into books like there was no tomorrow.

Perhaps, it was…with all of the fuss that they have been making.

He didn't learn how right they were until later.

-SPNSPN-

Then his life became a series of whys.

First off, why did the dumb ass make a deal? Those poor boys were fill with guilt and angry that they didn't know which way was up. Their daddy's promise lay that down at Dean's feet. He wanted to drag him out of hell and put a buckshot up his ass for that. Then he wanted to put one in Dean's ass for doing that his brother.

Why was the yellow-eyed demon wanted him?

_Opened the gate of hell. _

Why did Dean make that stupid deal?

_Son, he knew but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. _

Why couldn't he save him?

_Son, he couldn't save him either. _

After Sam buried Dean, he disappeared for months. No matter how many times he called and left a voice mails.

Then Dean came back.

God, he missed the boy but that crap gave him such a headache with demons and angels.

The boys put him through hell as well.

He loved those idiots but they were going to kill him.

Why do the angels want with Dean? Why did the demons want with him?

He didn't buy the bull crap of being Heaven's warrior or Sam on the path to hell. Then they landed the whole Michael's vessel and Lucifer's vessel mess on their laps.

Why did Dean lost faith?

_Because he is a idijit. _

When Dean finally got his shit together, then the other idijit landed that he wanted to jump into the cage.

He said that he wouldn't do without any of them agree to it.

God damn idijit.

God damn idijit…with that look that he gave him look years ago.

That sad look that he just lost his daddy…his brother…

He could give him so many reasons not to do it. It wouldn't work. The devil could still win.

He saw that look…and he knew. He would say yes.

End

A/N: Someone made the comment that there isn't a lot of Bobby and Sam fics. So, I decided to go for it and write one. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
